This invention relates generally to the stripping of insulation off wire cores, at wire ends; and more specifically it concerns compact, automatically operable apparatus for controllably effecting the wire end stripping function, as well as being operable with respect to wires of different sizes.
Manual, or manually controlled tool stripping of wire ends is time consuming and inaccurate, and commonly results in damage to the wire core. The problem becomes acute as the diameter of the wire decreases, as extremely fine insulated wire is difficult to handle, and the thickness of the insulation becomes so small that damage to the core by the stripping tool becomes almost unavoidable. There is need for accurate, reliable, rugged and compact stripping apparatus that is capable of rapidly and accurately stripping insulation off wire ends of different diameters and sizes, without damage to the wire cores.